


Ревность

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya





	Ревность

Сычен уже двадцать минут пыхтит над стопкой с картами пациентов и из-под челки наблюдает за смеющимся у ординаторской альфой. Тот активно жестикулирует руками, наверняка рассказывая очередную веселую историю одному из медбратьев. И все бы хорошо, если бы этот самый медбрат не был омегой, который внаглую подкатывает к молодому доктору.   
  
\- Ты сейчас в них дыру прожжешь, - пихая Сычена в бок, тихо говорит Тэён.   
  
\- Я сейчас разобью этому расфуфыренному петуху голову. Если он не перестанет строить глазки доктору Накамото, - сквозь зубы отвечает Сычен, а после до него доходит, что он сказал это в слух. – Блять...   
  
Тэён едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех и обнимает Сычена за плечи.   
  
\- Я ведь говорил, меньше нужно было бегать от Юты. Вот он теперь и засматривается на омег посговорчивее. – Тэён треплет Сычена по волосам и целует в висок. Получает за это локтем в бок и вздыхает. – И за что бог послал мне такого брата.   
  
\- Ты смотри, как он его лапает, - игнорируя бубнеж Тэёна, шипит Сычен. – Я точно оторву ему руки. Где у нас хранятся скальпели? – Сычен звучно опускает на стол папку с картами, обращая тем самым на себя внимание, и ловит удивленный взгляд доктора Накамото.   
  
\- Если не перестанешь строить из себя принцессу, так и останешься старой девой, - тихонько на ухо говорит Тэён. Еще раз целует Сычена в висок и, взлохматив волосы, выходит из-за стола регистрации. – Не забудь, что родители ждут нас вечером.   
  
\- Не ори, - шипит Сычен. В больнице никто не знает, что Сычен брат Тэёна. Все вокруг обсуждают их странные отношения, но больше всего персонал удивляет, как спокойно к этому относится доктор Ли из детского отделения. – Заедешь за мной, потому что моя машина в ремонте.   
  
Тэён машет на прощание брату и направляется в сторону своего кабинета, чувствуя на спине прожигающий взгляд, и закатывает глаза. Альфа его брата, так же как и сам братец, точно умом не блещет.   
  
  
Сычен ковыряет вилкой салат, подперев щеку кулаком, и полностью погружается в свои мысли. У него на носу вступительные экзамены в вечернюю школу для акушеров, а все мысли забиты одним наглым и надоедливым альфой, который больше не обращает на Сычена внимания.   
  
\- Эй, Сычен! – перед глазами маячит чья-то ладонь, и Сычен поднимает глаза.   
  
\- Хён, - Сычен улыбается в ответ на приветливую улыбку Тэиля и приглашает присесть. – Рад тебя видеть, ты давно не приходил.   
  
\- Прости, - говорит Тэиль. – Просто Джонни думает, что если я беремен, то значит должен сидеть дома и беречь себя. Иногда он даже раздражает. Представляешь, вчера я вышел в магазин за булочками. Прихожу домой, а он бегает с телефоном по квартире и орет на полицейского, потому что тот отказывается искать пропавшую омегу. – Тэиль страдальчески вздыхает и кусает сочное яблоко.   
  
\- Просто он слишком тебя любит, - смеется Сычен. Он знает Джонни давно, поскольку тот учился в школе с Тэёном, и иногда его поступки сложно объяснить.   
  
\- Да уж, - усмехается Тэиль. – А как твои дела c доктором Накамото? – Тэиль дергается в сторону, когда в руках Сычена ломается пластиковая вилка. Замечает потемневший взгляд друга и выдает тихое: - Упс...   
  
\- Пусть катится к черту, - сквозь зубы говорит Сычен. Краем глаза замечает Юту все с тем же омегой и поднимается из-за стола. – Прости, хён, мне пора. – Он машет на прощание другу, обещая как-нибудь заглянуть к ним с Джонни на чай, и выходит из столовой.   
  
Настроение болтается на уровне минуса. Хочется домой или как минимум к родителям. Наесться бабушкиных пирогов и завалиться смотреть любимый сериал. До конца рабочего дня остается еще целых четыре часа, и Сычен искренне надеется, что в поле его зрения Юта Накамото больше не попадет сегодня.   
  
  
  
Спустя неделю после поездки к родителям Сычен наконец сдает экзамены, и его благополучно зачисляют на обучение. Он все больше времени проводит за чтением книг и почти забывает о том, что один японский альфа, свалившийся однажды на голову, вообще существует в этом мире.   
  
\- Нет, ты посмотри на него, - возмущается сбоку какой-то омега, и Сычен поворачивает голову в сторону. Встречается взглядом с тем самым, что не так давно вешался на шею доктору Накамото, и удивленно выгибает бровь. – Какой кобель, оказывается, этот доктор Накамото. А казался таким интеллигентным, - скрестив руки на груди, вещает омега.   
  
Сычен прослеживает траекторию чужого взгляда, и из рук падает поднос с инструментами, разбивая тишину отделения и привлекая к себе внимание.   
  
Из кабинета выходит доктор Накамото. Он обнимает какого-то низкорослого блондина и о чем-то мило с ним беседует. Поправляет на нём одежду и целует в лоб.   
  
У Сычена в груди неожиданно сдавливает, а в уголках глаз начинает щипать. Он прокашливается, неловко улыбаясь, и присаживается на корточки, чтобы собрать рассыпанные инструменты. Чувствует на локте чужое касание, а в носу приятно щекочет знакомый запах красного перца. Сычен находит ладонь Тэёна и крепко хватается за его пальцы.   
  
Тэён тянет его за собой, заставляя подняться, и забирает из рук поднос с инструментами. Переплетает пальцы и ведет за собой. Они идут в сторону ординаторской, и Сычен, поднимая глаза, встречается с потемневшим взглядом Юты, который он переводит на переплетенные пальцы.   
  
Тэён прикрывает дверь и обнимает Сычена. Целует в макушку, поглаживая по спине, но ничего не говорит. Сычен благодарен брату за поддержку. Он цепляется пальцами за белый халат и тихо всхлипывает. Сычен впервые за долгое время чувствует себя слабым. Но рядом с родным человеком он может себе это позволить.   
  
\- Я ведь сам виноват, - всхлипывает Сычен и сильнее сжимает пальцами белую ткань. – Бегал от него. А теперь он нашел себе другого. А мне что теперь делать? – он поднимает глаза на Тэёна и отшатывается. За спиной неподвижно стоит доктор Накамото и смотрит Сычену прямо в глаза.   
  
\- Я оставлю вас, - едва заметно улыбается Тэён. Разжимает пальцы Сычена на своем халате и подходит к стоящему у двери Юте. – Если из-за тебя мой брат еще хоть раз заплачет...   
  
Глаза Юты удивленно расширяются, но он ничего не говорит. Отходит в сторону, пропуская Тэёна к двери, и подходит к Сычену.   
  
\- Ты... – Юта касается слегка подрагивающий плеч Сычена и разворачивает лицом к себе. Ловит ладонями заплаканное лицо и не дает отвернуться. Большими пальцами стирает влагу с щек и придвигается ближе. Смотрит в покрасневшие глаза и касается лбом, лба Сычена. – Глупый Дун Сычен, - тихо говорит Юта, согревая дыханием соленные от слез губы.   
  
Он прижимает Сычена к себе, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке, и обнимает за пояс. Чувствует приятный запах весенней грозы и слегка отстраняется от Сычена, убирая со лба спутанные волосы. Губы у Сычена мягкие и податливые. Он не отталкивает, а наоборот, жмется ближе и отвечает на поцелуй.   
  
\- Не думал, что мой омега такой ревнивый. – Юта прижимает Сычена к себе, чтобы тот не вырвался и гладит по волосам. – Почему никто не знает, что Тэён твой брат? – тихо спрашивает он, получая тычок в живот.   
  
\- Не думал, что мой альфа кобель, - обиженно говорит Сычен, но объятий не разрывает.   
  
Юта удивленно вскидывает бровь, видимо пытаясь понять, что имеет в виду Сычен, а после тихо смеется и утыкается носом в шею Сычена: - Джисон-и мой младший брат, - тихо шепчет Юта и скользит языком по оголенному участку, пробуя Сычена на вкус. Целует в ухо и короткими поцелуями подбирается к губам. – Больше не бегай от меня, - глядя в глаза, говорит Накамото и увлекает Сычена еще в один долгий и тягучий поцелуй.   
  
  
  
\- Бедный японец, - вздыхает за дверью Тэён и переглядывается с согласно кивающими Тэилем и Джонни.   
  
\- Ну а теперь можно найти омегу и для Джехёна, - улыбается счастливо Минхён и заискивающе улыбается, когда в поле зрения попадает их новый уролог из Таиланда с очень уж интересной фамилией...


End file.
